Your Answer
by angiesvoice
Summary: Maura has a question and Jane has an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot something in the last doc. Here is the final product.**

* * *

It was dark. And it was late.

Maura knew that staying this late was dangerous. Staying this late and parking in an underground garage was dangerous. Her mind identified all of the possible things that could happen to her: kidnapping, rape, assault. The list went on. She wished Jane was with her.

The dark haired detective was the source of her current problem. She was such a mystery to Maura. The doctor tried to understand her, but there was no sign of relief in her future. Each day, a new piece of the puzzle revealed itself but the bigger picture was still hidden from view.

Maura loved Jane. There was no doubt about that. She had never met someone so compassionate and caring and intelligent, not to mention sexy. There were so many things Maura wanted to do to Jane, but she couldn't. She repressed those unclean thoughts. For four long years, she repressed the urge to tear Jane's clothes from her body and take her against any and every available surface. She would do it with people watching, claim Jane as her own. But, she couldn't.

Jane was straight. She dated men. She fucked men. Never had she mentioned being interested in women. It had come up during the lesbian bar case. But any attempt to dig deeper was deflected with sarcasm and humor. Jane was so upset about the dating service that Maura assumed that her best friend had no interest whatsoever in women.

Now, Maura, she was a different story.

She didn't know what she was. She wasn't straight. She'd dated women in college. She also dated men but she found women to be tantalizing. The act of bring a woman to climax was addicting. She was addicted to the way their hips rose as they came close and closer to the edge. It was a power rush, to be the one in control of their satisfaction. Hearing the pleas and moans of a desperate woman, it was a drug.

But, when Jane came barreling into her life, she cut her affairs with other women off, all in hopes of snagging the biggest fish in the sea. And Jane was the biggest fish. A fish that had no interest in her. Jane was a shark and Maura as a guppy. They were not compatible. God only knows how their friendship lasted for so long.

Yes, after meeting Jane, Maura continued to have sex with men because they were occasionally able to get her off before themselves. But men never cared about her needs. It was always about them. They believed that their penis gave them control. In a relationship where there was no penis, there is the ability to share control.

Did this make her bisexual? Maura was never a fan of labels. The labels she was forced to carry growing up left invisible scars. She was socially awkward. There was no surprise with adoptive parents who cared more about themselves than the human being they decided to raise. She had every material possession a child could ask for, but parents? She didn't have those, not really. She didn't know how to ask for what she needed. She needed to be nurtured but how does a child ask for that?

If she were to be honest with herself, she preferred women over men. Simple as that. But lately, she was less interested in women all together. She was interested in only one woman: Jane. The one woman she could never have. She could have any other woman she wanted. She could walk into a bar and all eyes would be on her, all but the dark brown eyes she wanted the most. It was a blessing and a curse, loving Jane as she did. She was forced and given the opportunity to see the love of her life every day. Some people didn't get that chance. But after weighing the pros and cons, like a good scientist, she decided that the pain it caused her was greater than the benefit. So, she avoided Jane. She hadn't spoken to the taller woman in over 3 days. That was a record for them.

A cold chill fell over her as she walked through the garage. The night air was cool against her bare skin. She felt goose bumps pepper her pale skin. There was a flutter in her stomach. But intestines didn't flutter. She ignored the feeling and kept walking.

But the feeling wouldn't leave her. She felt like she was being watched. She turned around but the garage was empty. She was alone. She knew better than to believe that she was alone. If the person following her didn't want to be scene, they wouldn't be.

She picked up her pace and reached her car as fast as she could manage in five inch feels. She reached in her bag and searched for her keys. She regretted her decision to wait until she got to the car to get her keys. She fumbled but couldn't find them. She knew she put them in her bag when she got to her office that morning but they were not there.

Long fingers covered her mouth. A surge of panic rolled down her spine. She didn't want to go out this way. She was Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She was better than getting killed a parking garage of a police building. The irony was not lost.

She felt a lithe frame press into her from behind. She was trapped between them and her car. She couldn't scream. She moved to jam her elbow into her attacker's side. Apparently, they saw the move coming and stopped her.

"Don't hurt me." Their voice was smooth like whiskey. In another dimension, Maura might have been attracted to this person. "I mean no harm, Maura." That voice. She knew that voice. She fantasized about that voice.

"Jane?" She said through the hand.

"Be quiet, Maura." Jane told her. "Put your hands on the car." Shocked and confused, Maura did as she was told. Jane's hand pulled away from her mouth and her body leaned in closer to the doctor's. "You're under arrest, Maura Isles."

"What?!" She exclaimed. Jane's front pressing into her backside silenced her. It was like her dirtiest fantasy was coming to life. It seemed unreal.

"Shh. I'm going to frisk you, so don't move."

"Jane!" Maura tried to rush Jane away but the detective was not having it. She held Maura to the car with her body. When she was sure that the blonde was going to comply, she placed her hands onto of Maura's and ran them up her arms. Maura shivered. She didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of the feeling of Jane touching her in such an intimate way.

Jane's hands ghosted over she shoulders and trailed down her sides. Her touch was soft, like a lover's caress. She bent at the knee and her hands kissed Maura's thighs and calves. There was no denying her arousal. The moisture in her panties was prominent and unnerving. Would Jane walk away and leaving her wanting more? Why would Jane do that? Jane was known for following through with things, but this was different. Maura had no way to hypnotizing what the dark haired woman would do. She was guessing. And Maura Isles did not like to guess.

The detective stood to her full height and pressed her hands firmly against Maura's ass. They snaked to Maura's sides and pulled her hem of her dress far up her thighs. The cold air was sobering.

"Jane, what are you doing?" She gasped. Jane's hands slid over her panty line and dipped inside the thin material. Her cold hand cupped Maura's sex. It was terrible, cruel even. She wanted to touch Jane so badly, but she couldn't. She could barely move her body. She was paralyzed from doing anything. Jane's finger teased her swollen clit. She pinched the bundle of nerves. Maura whimpered like a puppy begging of a treat from his master. "Jane, please."

"I accuse you of avoiding and ignoring me. That is just unacceptable, for a medical examiner to treat a detective in such a deplorable manner."

Without warning, two of Jane's fingers plunged into Maura's sex. Maura cried out and buried her face in her hands. They pulled out painfully slow before diving back. The sound of Jane's fingers mixing with her arousal was turning her on even more.

"You're so wet, Maura. Do I make you wet like this? When you're in bed with a guy, do you imagine it's me? Do you make them think that they make you so wet? Do you ever tell them that it's me that makes you so wet?" She felt herself climbing as Jane sucked roughly on her earlobe. Jane could tell that she was close. She pushed deep and pressed down on Maura's G-spot. The action elicited a pained cry from her now-lover. The doctor's body violently shook as a powerful orgasm coursed through her petite body. The detective did not remove her soaked fingers until she was perfectly still, aside from heavy breathing.

Maura was speechless, not that she could think about talking. After the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life, her ability to speak was gone. Her mind was off in a distant land. She felt Jane's long fingers pull out of her and she almost cried. She craved the feeling of Jane inside of her. She never wanted to forget that feeling. But she was gone before the words could leave her mouth. The detective pressed her front back into Maura's ass and leaned in close. Her hot breath burned Maura's ears.

"I think you have your answer."

* * *

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you all asked for a second part to this story. It's a little bit shorter, but here it is. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Her body broke out into a cold sweat as she gasped for air. Oxygen filled her lungs and there was a temporary relief to the burning in her chest. But the strain was back. She repeated the process, knowing there was no hope for release any time soon. Skilled fingers reached up and palmed her left breast, kneading the small mound of flesh. They pinched her tender nipples and she let out a pained moan.

"Please," She begged. Drops of sweat peppered her forehead. The metal handcuffs that held her wrists to the bedpost rattled as she struggled under her attacker.

"It's my turn now, Jane." The deep voice told her.

She paused and thought about what happened to get her to this point.

_It had been a long week. They picked up a double homicide on Monday morning. A couple had been killed in an alley outside a bar. The scene was nothing out of the ordinary. From the looks of it, it was a crime of passion. The man's head was beaten to a pulp. His girlfriend was shot once in the chest. The murder weapons were missing and there weren't any prints on the body. _

_ They worked on finding the killer through leads from the victim's families and friends. The process took several days because their closest relatives lived out of the country. Getting in contact was difficult but they were able to talk to everyone they need to by Wednesday night. They decided to call it a night and pick up on leads in the morning after a good night's rest._

_ Jane took the lift down to the morgue in hopes of bribing her doctor friend with wine and Thai food. She hadn't seen the other woman in a few days. She requested Frost for the autopsies and hadn't returned any of Jane's phone calls. She was feeling ignored and none ignored Jane Rizzoli. No one. She missed her best friend. The other woman had a special place in her heart. She loved Maura._

_ She loved Maura?_

_ Where did that come from? Maura was her friend, her best friend. She couldn't love best friend. Maybe she just loved in a platonic way. If someone is your first thought when you wake up and the last before you go to sleep, is it only platonic? It wasn't possible, but she would never have a chance with the beautiful, blonde woman anyway._

_ Maura was straight. Maura dated men. Maura fucked men. She fucked men and then told Jane about it. Jane cringed each time her friend began a story about some new guy. The green monster inside of her burned. There always seemed to be a steady stream of suitors in Maura's life that fueled her jealousy. The stream of men did not reflect negatively on Maura as a person but it did diminish Jane's chances of having something special with the other woman._

_ Jane assumed her best friend had no interest in women. And besides, Maura could never love a woman like her. She could never live up to the standards set by her friend's high end lifestyle. A blue collar, Italian cop could never provide for her. _

_ When she reached her friend's office, the lights were off. Hoping to catch the woman before she went home alone, Jane rushed out to the parking garage. It was dark but high heels clicked on pavement. She tried to push these thoughts from her mind as she spotted the medical examiner walking to her car._

_ She took a moment to admire the way the woman's dress hugged her perfect ass. She wanted nothing more than to feel that perfect ass. She imagined watching those hips lift off the bed as Maura came under her. She imagined sweet moans of ecstasy escaping pouty lips._

_ In retrospect, fucking Maura against her car in the parking garage wasn't her best idea. Sure, she got the answer she wanted. She had an experimental phase in high school that no one knew about, but those were just girls. Maura was a would never forget the feeling of Maura's body under hers. The cries of passion that fell from her lips. _

_ She supposed that was the root of her current situation. _

_ When the doctor came knocking at her door on Friday night with a wicked smile on her face, she knew she should have been scared. The look was feral and determined. Without so much as a hello, she dragged Jane into her room and pushed her down on the bed. The frightened detective crawled to the center as Maura moved to straggle her hips. She leaned down to kiss Jane but her lips skirted to the right and delved into her crook of her neck. Jane closed her eyes and gave into the feel of Maura's lips on her neck. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were handcuffed to the bedpost. _

_ "Maura, what-"_

_ "I believe the phrase is 'paybacks a bitch.'" _

That was three hours ago. Three hours of teasing and wisecracks. Jane was ready to explode. Her body wanted release but the blonde would not allow it. She was talented. Each time, she brought Jane closer to the edge but pulled back before Jane could come. At this point, the detective was ready to cry.

Maura's tongue circled her swollen clit for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Her manicured nails teased Jane's entrance before dipping into her lover's core.

"Please, Maura," She begged. Jane Rizzoli didn't beg for anything, but she was now. She was at Maura's mercy and the other woman knew it. This is what Maura loved about having fucking women. There was no assumption of dominance due to size. Men were generally dominant in bed and that left no room for her wild side. With a woman, there was an equal advantage. Either could be dominant. And for Maura, it was usually her. The same applied to Jane but she wasn't in a position to fight for control.

"You've been a very bad girl, Jane. That little stunt you pulled cannot be easily forgiven. Should I forgive you?" She pumped in and out, her entire hand covered in the juices of Jane's arousal. The dark haired woman tasted like the world's sweetest nectar. Maura couldn't get enough.

"Please, Maura. I'm sorry." Maura's heart softened at the desperation the woman's pleas. She knew she was being cruel but it wasn't undeserved.

"What will I get in exchange for letting you come, dear?"

"Anything,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'll give you anything, Maura, please."

Grinning, Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs, pulling her soaked fingers. She heard Jane whimper before she forced her tongue into Jane's core. Her thump pushed down on her clit. Jane cried out. When she felt her getting closer to climax, she kept going and licked her into a mind blowing orgasm. Her body shuddered violently. She was forced to hold Jane's hips down as she licked her clean though her orgasm.

Exhausted, Jane closed her eyes once her body came down from its high. She drifted off to sleep as Maura unlocked her hands. They were bruised from the struggle that Jane put up. She kissed her lover's wrists and pulled the blanket over her naked body. She knew there would be hell to pay when Jane awoke, but it was worth it. Jane was worth it. Maura climbed under the covers and wrapped her body around Jane's.

Where did this leave them? Where they girlfriends, lover's, friends with benefits, fuck buddies? All of those things were plausible but Maura wanted more. She wanted to hold Jane's hand as they walked down the street. She wanted to tell guys that hit on Jane at the bar to fuck off. She wanted to kiss Jane in front of everyone. She wanted to scream to the world that she loved Jane Clementine Rizzoli with everything that she was.

Only time would tell. Now, it was time to rest. Fucking Boston's Finest senseless was exhausting work, even for Maura.

* * *

**For those of you who were wondering, the first chapter was based off Los Hombres de Paco. I saw the video on Tumblr and couldn't resist. Follow me angiesvoice or send me a review.**


End file.
